They Had It Comin
by Wicked Eponine 2010
Summary: Short story about Velma Kelly's interview. What really happened to her husband and sister? Please R&R to find out more! COMPLETE!
1. Velma

They Had It Comin

By Eponine-t

"Before I blacked out, I do remember one thing," Velma Kelly told the reporter sitting across from her.

"Oh?" said he, taking a puff of his cigar. "Are you goin to continue with your story, Miss Kelly?" he added harshly.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your socks up," said Velma, annoyed. "Now, where was I?" she asked herself.

"You were about to tell me the incident of your sister and husband being killed," said the reporter.

"Right, right. Anyway, we're in the Hotel Cicero. We include my husband, sister and I. So ya know, we're sitting in the hotel room, boozin and havin a few laughs. Are you getting all of this?" she snapped.

"'Boozin and havin a few laughs', please continue," inquired the reporter.

"We ran out of ice. Charlie insisted that I go and get some. I didn't want to disappoint him, so I did as he told me. I come back five minutes later and open the door. It was the worst sight in the world: my sister, Veronica and my husband, were makin out. There is a gun lyin near by. I pick it up, close my eyes and fire. I hear two bodies fall to the floor...and that's all I remember," she concluded.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Kelly," the reporter shook her hand and went on his way.


	2. Roxie

Chapter 2: Roxie

"Wait a minute." Blond haired Roxie Hart told the reporter. She had been walking by Velma's cell when the interview had been going on.

"What do you want?" Velma asked harshly. Roxie ignored her and turned to the reporter.

"That's not what she told me." Roxie continued.

"Shut your mouth." Velma said in a low voice.

"Whoa, whoa. We've got a new story here." The reporter said, flipping his notepad to a blank page.

"Miss Kelly, please step out of the cell. Miss Hart, enter." As she passed, Velma shot Roxie a look that read 'I am so going to hurt you when this is over'

"Well, Mr. Reporter." Roxie started as she sat down across from the reporter.

"Call me Bill." The reporter said, blushing.

"Okay. . .Bill. It all started when Velma and her sister, Veronica or whatever and Velma's husband Charlie were down at the Cicero Hotel. . ."

As Roxie's voice trailed off, a hotel scene begins to unfold.

"_Velma, honey, you and Veronica make a great team." Charlie said, taking a sip of his whisky._

"_Aw, Charlie. You're only sayin that so I won't get mad." Velma told him. she was sitting on her husband, Charlie's lap, facing him. Charlie shook his head and kissed Velma on the cheek._

"_Uh-oh. We ran out of ice." Veronica announced, looking at the ice bucket._

"_I'll go get some." Velma volunteered. As she made her way down the hall towards the ice machine, she hummed a happy tune to herself. When she reached her hotel door, number 123, she heard the sounds of lovemaking coming from within._

"_Yes, Charlie. Yes. Yes. Yes!" Veronica cried._

"_You're my little shooting star, Ver." Charlie said._

What the hell is going on in there? _Velma asked herself. She opened the door and couldn't believe her eyes: Veronica was half-naked, lying on the bed. Charlie was on top of her, wearing his work shirt, boxers and socks. _

"_Charlie, I trusted you!" Velma yelled. _

"_Velma, baby, I'm sorry." Charlie said in his soothing voice._

"_Don't pull that crap on me!" Velma exclaimed. By this time, Veronica had started to put her show clothes back on. Seeing Charlie's revolver lying on the table next to her, Velma closed her eyes and fired. _

". . . Before she passed out," Roxie concluded, "she heard their screams. But there was nothing she could do."

The reporter closed his notebook and stared wide-eyed at Roxie. His eyes darted over to Velma, who was leaning on the wall of the cell.

"That stuff is bullshit!" Velma said, not minding her language.

"Thank you, Miss Hart. I'll just be on my way." The reporter gathered up his notepad and coat, opened the jail cell door and walked down the hall into darkness.

The next morning, the headline of the _Chicago Times_ caught Velma's eye:

_**What Really Happened on the Night That Velma Kelly's Husband and Sister Got Killed? Roxie Hart Tells All.**_

"I don't believe that little slut!" Velma yelled, startling all around her.


End file.
